Pirandello Kruger
This article is about the private security corporation from Mirror's Edge (2008). For the security corporation in Mirror's Edge: Catalyst, refer to Kruger Security. For the chapter in Mirror's Edge (2008), refer to Pirandello Kruger (Chapter). Pirandello Kruger (PK) stylized as PIRANDELLO/KRUGER, is a private security company acting as the only security company that has managed to take over the role of law enforcement in the city. PK '''managed to surpass the CPF by damaging it's reputation. Background '''Pirandello Kruger offers both regular patrol officers and paramilitary services. Unlike CPF, private figures are able to hire their people, from regular patrol officers to paramilitary assault units. Pirandello Kruger has their own helicopters, however they share the same land vehicles with the City Protection Force. They also founded Project Icarus which includes specially trained personnel which is experienced with running and combat, often referred to as pursuit cops. Story By the events of Mirror's Edge, Pirandello Kruger managed to gain higher trust from the city's authorities by focusing on the runner network. The Project Icarus was made to flush out the runner network, it consisted of framing Kate Connors for murdering the mayor candidate Robert Pope; in order to damage CPF's reputation, to bait high profile runners like Faith Connors and to stop Robert Pope's resistance against Project Icarus. Pirandello Kruger has also been support by major representatives like Travis Burfield of Burfield Shipping and by Mayor Callaghan of Callaghan City Construction.Throughout the whole game Faith is either ambushed or chased by the PK forces. In chapter 6, Faith accidentally infiltrates a secret training facility in an attempt to find more about the assassin. Named Employees *Mark Schonherr *Milton *Owen Enemies See the enemies article. Trivia *EA temporarily hosted ME Marketing for Pirandello Kruger that featured image files that, when viewed through a text program, revealed secret messages from Faith. *The website's source code also features the message: "They’ve found us. Stay off the wires, sic Exif only." EXIF is a standard for data tags attached to digital photographs, that signify dozens of parameters about the circumstances of the shot, from shutter speed and lens model to geolocation and author's copyright info; it's spacious enough to house a lot of messages. The frequency "88.7" can also be found written within the image's source. *"PK" is an online game-generated acronym meaning "Player Killer", which are players that kill other players' characters. Given Pirandello Kruger forces are occasionally referred to as "PKs", this reference may be intentional. *Pirandello Kruger security uses CPF's land vehicles. *Despite the fact that Merc refers to PK as, "the blues," PK doesn't have any blue in their uniform or vehicles. This could be a left over from when Faith was meant to face the CPF as well. *Their logo and name is associated with some branding and advertisements throughout the city. *Promotional CPF billboards are only seen once in the game, PK however, often advertises it's self throughout the city. See also *City Protection Force *Enemies *Project Icarus Gallery PirandelloKruger_Warehouse.jpg|Pirandello Kruger's warehouse Mirrors edge promotional image.jpg|Faith wallrunning away from a PK's heligunner. Faith_shooting_assault_unit.jpg|An assault unit firing at the player from cover. Project_Icarus_1.jpg|Runner cops approaching in the secret training facility. Pursuit cop holding a M26 Taser.png Armored Celeste holding a Beretta 93R.png|PK's assassin. PK_Helicopter.jpg|PK's heli-gunner firing at the player. SWAT concept art.png|Concept art featuring a PK SWAT/assault unit SWAT concept art 2.png Category:Firms Category:Enemies Category:Organizations